List of Star Wars sectors
A sector in the fictional Star Wars universe is a region of space that has 50 star systems within its boundaries, though some sectors have more than this number. This is a list of sectors found in the Star Wars universe. A Ablajeck This sector that neighbors Moddell Sector, both were located in the Inner Zuma Region of the outer rim territories, along with Spar Sector. It is home to the planet of Xal 3. Abrion The Abrion Sector was a sector in the outer rim territories. Planets in the Abrion Sector include Galpos II, Garbon, Hefi, Hishyim, Intuci, Tieos, Ukio, and Abrion Major. Allied Tion The Allied Tion sector, along with the Tion Hergemony and the Cronese Mandate, make up the Tion Cluster. The capital of the sector is the planet of Jaminere, but the most well known planet is Lianna. Other planets in the sector include Abraxin, Amarin, Barseg, Cadinth, Desargorr, Dravoine, Embaril, Lorrad, Desevro, and Spinax III. The main trade route that runs through the Allied Tion Sector is the Perlemian Trade Route, which makes it useful as a trading hub and a link between the Core and Corporate Sectors. Ansuroer The Ansuroer Sector is located adjacent to the Solurine Sector, near Hutt Space. It is home to the planet Lijuter, home of the Houk species. Antemeridian The Antemeridian Sector is in the Outer Rim, adjacent to the Meridian Sector. Home to the planet of Antemeridias, the capital planet. Anthos The Anthos Sector is in the Outer Rim, near the Orus Sector, and contains the planets Berchest and Ketaris. Aparo The Aparo sector is adjacent to the Wyl Sector and the Corporate Sector Authority. Arkanis The Arkanis Sector is in the Outer Rim. The planets in it include Andooweel, C-Foroon, Hypori, Tythe, Sirpar, Arkanis, Zoma V, Najiba, Geonosis, Nelvaan, Piroket, Siskeen, and Tatooine. It also contains the Boorkeen Belt and possibly the Dalchon System and Cirus System. Atrivis The Atrivis Sector, also known as the Generis Sector, is in the Outer Rim. Some of the planets in it are Fedje, Iridium, Nam'ta, Spefik, Vuchelle, Zeffliffl, Generis, Atrivis 7, Moltok, Fest, Despayre, and Mantooine. Auril The Auril Sector is in the Outer Rim, in the region known as Sith Space. Some of the planets in the sector include Repea, Urkupp, Ossuss, Nespis VIII, Forscan VI, Coukrus, Eyttyrmin, Ord Grovner, Vjun, Kemplex, and Bal'demnic. When a weapon induced supernova erupted in the sector, it destroyed nine of the systems. The giant gas cloud, the Cron Drift, comprises a large majority of the sector. Altyr The Altyr System is the location of the mountainous Altyr 5, location of a New Republic base years after the Battle of Endor. B Bajic The Bajic Sector, also known as the Baji Sector, is in the Outer Rim. Some of the planets in it include Talofan, Verisin, Yasilor, and Sperin. The Vergesso Asteroids are located in the Bajic Sector. The Bajic Sector is also home to the Tenloss Criminal Syndicate. Black Sun ran spice operations here. Bormea The Bormea Sector is located in the Ringali Shell Cluster, at the intersection of the Hydian Way and the Perlemian Trade Route and home to Corulag, Brentaal, and Chandrila. The Ringali Nebula also curves around this sector. The Ringali Nebula also curved around this sector. Bothan Bothan Sector, also known as Bothan Space, is located in the Mid Rim. The sector contains the Bothan homeworld of Bothawui, and associated other Bothan colony worlds such as Kothlis and Moonus Mandell. In the early days of the New Republic, the sector was represented by Senator Borsk Fey'lya. Prior to the Clone Wars, this sector was saved from wookiees by Jedi Master Knol Ven,nari. Brak The Brak Sector is located about 20 lightyears away from the Correlian Run. In the center of Brak Sector lies the Aramand Cluster, including the planet of Aram. Demar and Genesia are also located in the sector. Braxant The last planet to be renamed Bastion is located in Braxant Sector in the Outer Rim. This sector also contains Rimcee Satation. C Cadavine The Cadavine Sector, also known as the Videnda Sector, is home to the planets Zhar, Dorvalla, and Dorvalla IV. Chommell Chommell Sector, represented by Senators Vidar Kim, Palpatine, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, Pooja Naberrie, and Arani Korden, is home to the Naboo system and Chommell System. Corporate Located at the edge of the galaxy in the Tingel Arm, the Corporate Sector contains the systems of Ammund, Bonadan, Etti IV, and Mytus VII. It is run by the Corporate Sector Authority. Corellian Home to Commenor and the Corellian system, which contains the planets of Corellia, Talus, Tralus, Drall, and Selonia. Coruscant Home to the Coruscant System, the heart of the Core Worlds of the Galactic Republic/Galactic Empire/Yuuzhan Vong. D Dalonbian Located in the Tingel Arm, the Dalonbian Sector contains the systems of Belkadan and Helska. Darpa Darpa, also known as the Ralltiir Sector, is home to the planet Ralltiir. Doldur Located along the Corellian Run, the Doldur Sector is home to the planetary systems of Doldur, Druckenwell, and Monor II. The Dragonflower Nebula is also located in this sector. The Doldur Sector was an area of intense rebellion during the Galactic Civil War, however the unrest was quelled by the Empire. Duro The Duro Sector is in the Galactic Core. Its capital planet is Duro. Dorvalla The Dorvalla Sector is located in the Outer Rim Territories just beyond the free trade zone. E Elrood The Elrood Sector is located off of the Rimma Trade Route adjacent to the Kathol Sector. The systems of Elrood, Derilyn, Lanthrym, Merisee, Korad, Berea, Bodrin, Coyn, Kidron, Dega, Osirrag, Halbora, and Kuras. F Farlax Located very near the core of the galaxy, the Farlax Sector is home to the Koornacht Cluster. Within the Cluster lies the Duskhan League and the N'Zoth System. This sector also contains the Morath Nebula and the Norat Sovereignty. G Gordin Reach The Gordin Reach holds the moon Yavin 4 Gricho The Gricho Sector shares a part of the Cowl Crucible with the Lahara Sector. H Halla Halla Sector is located in the Mid Rim. Bimmisaari is the sector capital; Danuta is also in this sector. Hapes Hapes Sector is ruled by the Hapes Consortium. Hutt Space Hutt Space is a region in between the Mid and Outer Rim Territories, that is controlled by criminal gangsters known as the Hutts. It was subjugated by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion after the Hutts attempted to double cross them. The space comprises planets such as Nal Hutta, Ylesia and Toydaria . The Y'toub system is the location of both Nal Hutta, and the Smuggler's Moon, Nar Shaddaa. It is surrounded by the planets Bimmisaari, Kubindi, Kessel, Honoghr, Barabi and Gamorr. The Tion Cluster is to the right and Bothan Space to the left. Nar Shaddaa appeared in the game Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. I Imperial Remnant The Imperial Remnant is in the Outer-Rim. It is home to Yaga Minor, Muunilinst, and Bastion. J Juvex The Juvex Sector is in the Mid Rim. It borders the Senex Sector and is near the Ninth Quadrant. It is home to the planet Juvex. K Kalarba Kalarba Sector , located in the Mid Rim, contains the planet Kalarba. Kastolar The planet of Sneeve is located is this sector. Kathol Home to the Pimbrellan League, Kathol Republic, and Qektoth Confederation, the Kathol Sector is located at the edge of the galaxy. The Kal'Shebbol system is at its northern-most fringe. The main routes that run through it are the Triton Trade Route, the Galatea Run, and the Sebiris Run. Kessel Bordering the black hole cluster known as The Maw, the Kessel Sector, also known as the Kessa sector, is home to the Kessel System. Kuat Home to the Kuat System, the Kuat Sector also contains the systems of Redrish, Drurish, Ulian, Kidir, Monadin, Renegg, Venir, and Horthav. During Imperial control, certain routes were established within the Kuat Traffic Zone, restricting four systems to access a passenger port at Kuat, four systems to access a freight port, and four unknown systems that could access an Imperial port. Kor-uj This is the home to the galactic capital, Coruscant, as said by C-3PO previously. L Lahara The Lahara Sector shares a part of the Cowl Crucible with the Gricho. The planet of Agamar is located in this sector. Lytton The Lytton Sector was the sector that Finis Valorum represented in the Galactic Senate when he was a Senator. It also contains the planet Spira. M Mayagil The planets Clak'dor VII and Xagobah are located in this sector. Meridian The Chorios system, including the planet of Nam Chorios, is located in Meridian Sector, along with Ampliquen and Budpock. Moddell Home to the Endor and Annaj Systems. N Nilgaard The Nilgaard Sector contains the planets of Emmer, Dalos IV, and Reaper's World. O Orus The Orus Sector is located in the Outer Rim, near Anthos Sector. Planets in the Orus Sector include Chazwa. P Periphery Sector The Periphery Sector is located in the Outer Rim. Planets in the Periphery Sector include Sriluur Q Quelli Home of the Dathomir System. Quence Suarbi 7 and Elshandruu Pica are located here. R Raioballo The home sector of Dantooine. S Senex The Senex Sector borders the Juvex Sector and the Ninth Quadrant. It is located next to the Rimma Trade Route. Sern Sern Sector contains the planet Ghorman, which was the site of an Imperial massacre. Sesswenna Located at the intersection of the Rimma Trade Route and the Hydian Way, Sesswenna Sector contains the planet of Eriadu. Sluis This sector contains the systems of Dagobah, Bpfassh, Sluis Van, and Praesitlyn. Spar This sectors borders the Moddell Sector Subterrel Subterrel Sector was a sector beyond the Outer Rim, in Wild Space, between the Rimma Trade Route and the Hydian Way. Planets in the Sector included Subterrel itself, Polis Massa, and Kallidah. Sulorine The Sulorine System gives it name to this sector. T Tapani Eight provinces make up the Tapani Sector: Reena Province, Melantha Province, Barnaba Province, Mecetti Province, Calipsa Province, Pelagia Province, Cadriaan Province, and the Freeworlds Territory. This sector comprises mostly ancient houses. The Shapani Bypass spurs into Tapani Sector. Planets of note are Mrlsst and Fondor. Tharin Tion Cluster Tion Sector is ruled by the Tion Hegemony. It is in the outer-rim. It is home to Lianna and Dellalt. V Vivenda The Vivenda Sector contains the planet of Dorvalla. W Wyl The Wyl Sector borders both the Aparo Sector and the Corporate Sector Authority. X Xappyh Xappyh Sector is located in the Outer Rim. Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth was the Ambassador-at-Large for this sector. See also *List of Star Wars planets *Star Wars galaxy External links *Star Wars Nav Computer Sectors Sectors Star Wars